Moonlight Reminiscence
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: ONESHOT TalaKai. a fluffy ficcle between two boys getting a hold of their feelings ever since the abbey days.


Author's note: n.n a TalaKai fluffy fickle. R&R&Enjoy

BETA: CC Queen Of Death go read her stuff if you live on KaiTala

Disclaimer: don't own beyblade o.O

_Moonlight Reminiscence_

-:-:-

Basking under the moon's luminescent glow, two sixteen-year-olds lay in the cool grass in a tranquil hush, both just contented with the others' presence. A small breeze flowed by them, shifting oddly spiked hair. Two red strands moving along with the wind while spiked slate bangs were annoyingly pushed back into place. The redhead to the right smirked seeing the annoyed look from his companion. The shorter teen mumbled a "hn" before turning his head to side away from the mocking redhead.

The wind whistled ruffling leaves and bending branches. The two ignored it, pleased with the quiet nature sounds around them. A few crickets were chirping, the wind whistling, the branches creaking, and the coloured leaves crumpling. It was peaceful and relaxing. The air tasted like the bitter cold of winter. Winter was indeed coming. Soon the green landscape would be covered in a white blanket. This did not bother the two however. Both grew up in the cold, one longer than the other, but still, knew the cold. Knew how friendly and playful it could be, but also knew how deadly and piercingly cruel it could be.

"Winter is coming," the redhead stated. The male next to him gave no response. The wind howled, this time making the trees groan in protest. The slate haired shivered.

Blue eyes glinted.

"You were never one for the cold Kai," the blue-eyed teenager smirked.

"Neither were you," the shorter grunted zipping up his jacket. A smile crawled up the taller male's lips.

"No…but I've befriended the cold."

Flash Back

_Two small boys wandered from the abbey, both from a different exit, neither knew of the other also wandering about, skipping their training._

_One of them was glaring at the white snow, cursing it for looking so innocent and pure. The other smiling and grinning, glad that he had gotten out without getting caught._

_There were no guards surrounding the abbey, only two guards at the front, and two at the back. There were more inside so the abbey children would not dare venture outside with the high security inside._

_The redhead stomped his way away from the large abbey walls, trailing his footprints in the snow as he made his way up a large hill. A tall bare tree stood on top of it, a few branches standing strong. The small boy climb up it shaking the snow off his boots once he reached the top, his face still frowning._

_Meanwhile as the cheery blue-haired boy grinned while walking up to the same bare tree the redhead was already sitting on._

_The boy's smile widened as he set his eyes on the boy on the tree._

"_Hi there!" he called out, waving, hoping to catch the redhead's attention. Icy blue eyes widened at hearing someone call out to him. Turning around he gaped at the small blunette grinning at him._

'_He might tell!' he panicked, jumping off and landing in a cat-like position, crouching in the snow, then he bolted for it, sprinting past the blunette._

"_Hey! Where are you going?" The boy questioned, running after the redhead. The boy did not stop running._

"_Hey! I just wanted to know why you were outside! You might get caught!" the small boy raced down the hill catching up in speed able to catch up to the panicked boy. Jumping as soon as he came close enough, he tackled the redhead making them both fall in the fluffy snow rolling down the rest of the way down the hill. Once they stopped the blunette sat on top of the redhead, both their heads dizzy from the rolling._

_Underneath him crystal icy eyes slowly opened to examine the light weight on top him. Blue eyes met maroon red orbs looking innocently down at him. Time seemed to stop as they examined one another's features._

_Red awed at the pretty boy below him. Beautifully smooth looking peachy skin, so flawless and perfect. He just wanted to reach out his small hand and caress the soft looking cheek. A small chin and nose, pink lips parted as breathe drew from the open mouth. The pretty crystal blue eyes framed by thick black eyelashes and the crimson red strands that fell over his face as the rest of his hairdo was slashed apart like wings._

_Blue eyes in turn gazed up at the innocent looking boy. Pale peachy skin also as flawless as his own, his cheeks marred with blue face paint that made him look just adorable. His small nose and mouth, his lips also parted gaping at him. The gorgeous red eyes that currently gleamed with such curiosity. But his hair—a wild light blue at the front, all spiky at the back and a darker navy blue tainted his hair behind his head._

"_You're really pretty," the red-eyed boy breathed out, immediately blushing once he realized what he just said. The complimented boy blushed, a dark pink tint crossed the bridge of his nose and lightening his ears._

"_Yeah uh…whatever but could you get off?" the blunette shook his head. _

_A red brow rose. "And why not?"_

"_You'll run away again. What's your name? I'm Kai," _

_Kai…that was name of the son of the head of the hellhole he lived in. "Tala," he responded. _

_Kai giggled. "It sounds like a girl's name!" _

_Tala snorted while pushing Kai off of him. "Yeah well at least I don't look like one!" _

_Kai gasped. "I do not!" _

_Tala replied with, "Yes you do!" and they continued until Tala ignored him starting to walk back to the abbey slowly. Kai followed him._

_-:-:-_

_They both often escaped to that tree to just get away from the abbey, to feel free no matter how much they knew they were bound by it._

_After that they met each other many times at night in the cool brisk air, ground covered in a sheet of fluffy snow. They played and laughed together. They were friends. The only friend either had ever had. They cherished each other very much._

_Then…after two months…_

_-:-:-_

"_Hehe! Hey Tala I'm over here!" Kai called giggling. Tala looked over his shoulder catching a sight of black and blue and a white scarf. Smirking he followed the boy behind some pine trees into a small forest beside the abbey._

_Once again they had met. It snowed the night before and Kai desperately wanted to play in it with Tala._

"_Kai?" Tala looked around. He had lost the boy._

"_Rawr!" Kai pounced behind him making both drop to the ground. Kai once again sat on top of the redhead. It was a bad habit. Kai liked seeing Tala against the cold snow. His icy blue eyes half-hearted glaring at him, but it was playful. Kai giggled leaning over pressing their foreheads together._

"_I got you!" he squealed._

"_All right, but I didn't even know we were playing," Tala whined letting a small timid smile crawl up his face. Only Kai could make him smile, or laugh. Kai…made him happy. He wanted to always be there for Kai._

"_What prize do I win?" Kai asked innocently._

"_Want would you like?" Tala responded. Kai's breathed on his face cause him to shiver lightly. Shyly Kai pressed his lips to Tala's. The redhead was shocked. His eyes widened at the contact. He'd…never been kissed before, well his mom used to kiss him goodnight on his forehead, but not on the lips. It…felt good._

_Pressing closer he felt Kai smile against his mouth. Small hands grasped the white coat the redhead wore._

_Once they parted both boys blushed._

End of Flash Back

The taller Russian turned to his side facing Kai, content with just watching him. His eyes were closed, just relaxing as the wind brushed past him, caressing his face.

Kai opened his eyes, feeling a weight press up against him. Looking up he met up with crystal blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" Tala…smiled. Leaning forward he pressed his forehead against Kai's.

"You used to always climb on top of me. When you kissed me…well I wanna be on top," Tala smirked. Kai looked unfazed. Pressing his lips against Kai's they took it a step further. Tala licked his bottom lip before nibbling on it. Kai parted them, letting Tala in. They fought for a dominance that was already long ago decided. Tala dominated him.

Ended the brief but heated kiss Tala's face was flushed just as Kai's was, both panting for air Tala raised his eyes to meet Kai's gaze.

"I think…Kai…"

Kai shook his head shushing him. A clear pink blush crossed his features.

"I want to say it…Tala I think I love you," Kai blurted looking away shyly. Tala grinned taking Kai's lips again.

"I feel the same Kai," Tala smiled kissing his cheek before pushing himself off standing up. Kai looked at him confused, but Tala's eyes were set on the moon above them. Kai looked up as well.

The moon glowed so warmly. The stars twinkled around it giggling down on earth. It was indeed breath taking. Just like the kisses they shared.

_The two boys sat in silence on the tree. Their hands intertwined together. Their fingers fit like a puzzle. The blunette leaned against the redhead. Both just gazing up at the moon's beauty. The white glow against the pitch-dark sky. It illuminated hope. They would one day be free from the abbey._

_Kai leaned up timidly kissing Tala's cheek. Tala kissed him back sweetly on the lips.

* * *

_

END

* * *

Author's note: comments? Flames? Criticism? Tell me want ya want n.n I thought this was cute. 


End file.
